Wireless devices proliferate, and with this proliferation comes an accompanying demand for access to wireless networks. While many wireless networks currently exist, the terms on which wireless users may access these networks are often problematic in that wireless users often demand cheap or free access to wireless networks and the Internet. This presents a problem to providers of wireless network services because there are very real costs to setting up and maintaining wireless networks. To recoup these costs, many providers of wireless network services charge an access fee to users and provide limited or no network access to potential users unwilling to pay the access fee. Wireless users that consider these terms of access undesirable may choose not to access these particular networks.